


Dearest Wish

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Artificial Insemination, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hello it's Michelle again, M/M, Post-Canon, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Separations, Two-Father Baby, Ya'll are not getting rid of me that easily, so bear with my head-canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: They have always loved their baby boy.And always will.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Dearest Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay, OKAY! Even if this is a crossover, it's still my very first fic in Sevens fandom!! Aaaaaaahhh!! @_@

"Okay... Can you explain this one more time?" Ryoken asked, already having hard time to follow Dr. Genome's fast pace as the man literally bounced across the room with excitement.

"Of course!" Genome's eyes maniacally sparkled akin to a couple of flashlights. "Primordial germ cells (PGCs) are the stem cells that are able to give rise to either sperm or egg cells. Our bodies typically use hormonal signals and certain transcription factors in order to determine whether to make the male or female cells naturally. While _SRY_ is the gene most widely known for its sex-determining function. Now, can you see the importance of another _SOX_ family gene, _SOX17?"_

"Well then, doctor," Spectre smiled as he noticed his master roll his eyes all over again in annoyance. "So what can _we_ do?"

"As it turns out, _SOX17_ is another regulator of human PGC-like cells, and altering the gene can alter the fate of those cells. And hear me out! I've discovered that we can 100% manipulate this process and make it possible for you two to father a child without the need of an egg donor! We can do it by taking PGCs from one of you, manipulating _SOX17_ and inducing those cells to become oocytes. Because males have all of the relevant maternal information on their one copy of the X chromosome, the resulting egg cell would theoretically be fully functional! And then another one of you would only need to provide a sperm sample with which to inseminate the egg. I have already got an incubator, a perfect replica of a womb, ready, too."

Spectre's smile faded as soon as he noticed Ryoken's face darken.

"Dear?" he asked, gripping the man's hand; sunbeams flickered on a pair of identical platinum rings.

Ryoken's steel blue eyes met with his husband's and made the latters heart involuntarily flutter.

"Is this really gonna work?" Spectre felt his cheeks growing hot as he watched his beloved one's seriousness. "And if it does, can we possibly raise it properly? Can I be..?"

Spectre knew that Ryoken's concern was coming from the very depths of his heart, and yet he couldn't help but laugh at the moment.

"Oh Ryo-sama," Spectre swiftly brushed away a tear. "How can we not? And... how can you not be a perfect father?"

It was not only about Kogami Ryoken being twenty-eight and owning a whole cruise ship line.

What made Spectre's heart melt in joy was the fact that his love cared about their wish so much, held it so precious and, thus, took it all so responsibly.

"We can do it," Spectre intertwined their fingers, lovingly looking into his spouse's eyes. "Besides, if we turn back now, Dr. Genome is going to eat us both alive."

"That is right, boys!" the man huffed as sun reflected in his glasses, blinding him with pictures of potential successful breakthrough in human reproduction. "All of us have their life-long dreams, you see!"

~~~

"So? How is it going?" Kyoko asked seventeen weeks later as she looked down, at the entrance to their ship's lower decks.

"Genome has been practically living downstairs," Aso was looking something up at his laptop. "I have never seen him being so..."

"Obsessed?" Spectre chuckled, sitting in a comfy armchair as he kept knitting a tiny onesie. "I cannot agree more."

"Do you know who is there yet?" Aso glanced at the younger man, though those bags under his eyes made him look more tired than curious.

"Perhaps~" Spectre murmured as he accepted a cup of nice fruit tea from Pandor.

"Ara-ara?" Kyoko could not hold herself back, giving them a huge I-know-it-all smile as she took a closer look at the yarn in Spectre's hands. "Can it be the Kogami family expects an heir?"

"Judging from that particular "sprout" between his legs?" Ryoken came into the room, yawning and stretching. "I'm gonna bet our entire fortune."

"What an artistic way to convey our child's gender, _sir_ ," Spectre gave his husband's hands a quick kiss as soon as the latter stood behind the chair and rested them on his shoulders.

"Any thoughts on names?" Kyoko winked while Aso became submerged into his research once again.

"Oh, we have surfed the whole net for hours," Spectre contracted Ryoken's yawn; Ryoken himself then leaned in to wrap his arms around and his head joined in to rest on his lover's shoulders. "It certainly was no easy feat."

"Aaand?" the woman got intrigued.

"We decided to wait 'till the kid arrives," Ryoken said. 

"I suppose as soon as we see him we'll know the answer," Spectre explained with a smile.

"You two," Kyoko sneered. "I can't wait to see which one of his _dads_ he'll resemble _."_

"We both contributed," Ryoken shrugged. "Fifty-fifty?"

"I hope he inherits your exceptional beauty, love..." Spectre sighed both heavily and dreamily.

"Hey!" but then Ryoken crushed his neck in suffocating embrace and did not forget to smooch his temple either. "I swear, if I hear this shit even if just once..!"

"Y-you're g-gonna leave... our s-son w-with... no se-cond f-father..!" Spectre gasped for air, his face turned bluish.

"Don't push me so far then!" Ryoken let him go that instant and nuzzled his cheek. "Our son is gonna inherit beauty from _both_ of us!"

"I-I'm sure he will..." Spectre coughed as he snuggled back.

The room then immediately drowned in a three-way laughter as "lovebirds" plus Taki Kyoko simply couldn't help it.

"Ryoken-sama."

It was Aso's serious, solemn voice that instantaneously shattered the idyll, even the sun itself amplified the mood as it his behind some grey clouds.

"What is it?" Spectre immediately registered the change in Ryoken's voice; something about this deadly cold tone made his heart clench.

"I did what you asked," Aso spoke when Ryoken approached and stood by his side, looking down at the screen. "I haven't discovered anything explicit, but there are some... disturbing traces that might end up being what you suspected, I fear."

"Hold on, Aso? Ryoken?" Kyoko put aside her tea and walked towards the two men. "What in the world is going on?"

"I've been getting this funny feeling," Ryoken frowned and gripped onto the back of Aso's chair, "that someone might have tracked us down and sits on our tails at the moment... and it could easily be connected to our past activities."

"As the Knights of Hanoi?" Kyoko blinked. "But how? Ten years have passed... Not to mention we have been moving from place to place all the time?"

"Starting this cruise-ship business of ours could have been a huge mistake," Aso searched his shirt's chest pocket for cigarettes; there were none. "If they _do_ manage to figure who the owner is..."

"I registered under fictive name," Ryoken shook his head.

"That might end up as your biggest give away," Aso failed to find his cigarettes in the desk drawer either.

"That..."

Ryoken's eyes ended up encountering Spectre's, and then his gaze fell upon that miniature blue onesie his husband was knitting.

His entire world turned upside down as he realized how huge were things behind that tiny cute outfit.

He and Spectre.

Their bond.

Their love.

Their future.

The fruit of their union... their dearest wish, their precious baby son.

_Their family._

Looking back into their past, Ryoken couldn't even comprehend how did they manage to survive all the chaos they created with their own hands. Those days filled with constant vigilance and need to always look behind their backs, not to mention wipe their tracks over and over and over again.

"If they have got Interpol involved, then..." Aso's voice came as if from some different, distant universe.

" _Just when our lives began to take a turn for the better_.. _!_ " Ryoken's heart burned with silent rage.

"In that case we must move our "main office". Today. Immediately," he said outloud, clenching his fists.

"But what if they have already..?" Kyoko's meek remark was met with Ryoken violently shaking his head.

"Would you prefer sitting here and humbly wait for handcuffs?!"

Ex-leader of the Knights of Hanoi threw another glance at the blue onesie, at Spectre whose light blue eyes seemed to grow thousandfold more beautiful as they reflected their future happiness, their baby boy whom they'll eventually get the opportunity to hold. Ryoken imagined long, long days of happiness where they raise their son in halcyon joy as years go by... No, there was simply _no way_ to let everything fall apart now!

"We're sailing off."

That was his final word.

~~~

"Waaaaaaa!" Genome's eyes sparkled with glee. "Would you look at him?!"

Ryoken was looking. At both Spectre and their literally few hours old son. Sunlight pouring through windows gazed in like a fire, the glow was intense. But it couldn't even come close to the bliss radiating in Ryoken's heart as he watched his husband's beaming smile.

Spectre was sitting in the most comfortable chair on their entire ship, it was almost a throne. Yes, nothing could have possibly suited better as he cradled the Kogami family heir bundled in a blue cloth in the safety of his arms, close to his heart. Spectre felt as if his chest was about to burst with pride as within this adorable bundle of joy flowed his own blood, flowed and mixed with his beloved Ryoken-sama's, inevitably and finally joining them together into one being.

 _Into their own biological child_.

"Darling?" at that sunlit moment Spectre threw away all unnecessary formalities as he gave his husband the most beautiful smile. "Come closer?"

Ryoken felt as if he was dreaming when he slowly approached them and, having flopped down on a footstool next to Spectre's "throne", looked into the bundle.

"He's so beautiful..." Ryoken could only manage admiring whisper as his heart stood still.

No other word could describe their son better: Spectre's alabaster white skin, Ryoken's noble features, small capriciously puffed lips, hilariously adorable purple cowlick on the top of his head... and eyes, those briefly opened eyes colored deep, deep blue resembled the farthest ocean-bed. So exceptionally beautiful.

"He is gorgeous," Spectre purred lovingly.

"Sure thing," smiling, Kyoko rolled her eyes as she stood next to excitedly fidgeting Genome.

"Of course he..!" it was the woman's hand that promptly slapped doctor's mouth and prevented the enthusiastic explosion that would have surely disturbed the newborn.

"We owe you our lives," Spectre kept smiling as neither he nor Ryoken could take their eyes off their son.

"Ask us anything you wish," Ryoken carefully stroked the baby's head.

"Anything?" Dr. Genome gave them a meaningful cough. "My biggest one has already come true. Not every day you get a baby conceived by two fathers come into this world..." and then he huffed. "But yeah, a _good_ bonus in form of your local Nobel Prize or whatever would not be less of a pleasure. I have _many_ other ambitious projects in mind, you kno... Ow!"

"I'm glad there wasn't any complications," Kyoko gracefully removed her heel off Genome's foot, letting him jump up and down as much as he needed.

"That is true," Spectre sighed quietly. "Since I know nothing about my actual ancestry I was so... so worried about the child getting some sort of a disorder. It could have been entirely my fault in that case..."

"But he _is_ healthy, right?" Ryoken glared back at Genome. "Your tests showed no reasons for concern?"

"Absolutely!" Genome kept jumping. "The kiddo is 100% healthy and dandy!"

"He is so quiet," Spectre softly giggled, looking down at his son's face.

"Something tells me," Ryoken forgot all about Genome and leaned in to rest his forehead against Spectre's, rubbing them together gently, "our boy is gonna be a pure gentleman."

"Just like you?" Spectre sniggered.

"Nah, you."

"Pandor!" Spectre beamed as soon as he noticed the robot entering the room.

"Do you need any assistance?" she immediately picked up the serene atmosphere, even before noticing a wrapped bundle in her master's arms.

"Come here quickly and take a look at your new baby brother."

"My/Her what?" Pandor and Ryoken reaction was so perfectly synchronized that Spectre could not help but laugh.

"Why? Ryoken-sama, we have both contributed to making Pandor as she is now. She is our creation? Weren't you the one who also called her our "daughter" back then, mm?"

"Oh, you're right," Ryoken blushed and as he looked at Pandor who walked up to their side he felt that the robot would have done the same if only she had the ability.

"He is such a lovely biological creature," Pandor's blatant statement then made Ryoken facepalm.

"Do you like him?" Spectre asked softly.

"Positive," she replied, smiling.

"Sweethearts," Kyoko cleared her throat. "How are you going to name your little prince?"

"Right," Spectre looked at Ryoken. "We have made a list of names several days ago. Where is it?"

"I'll bring it," Ryoken got up from his seat. "There are so many options there. If we look them through again very carefully, perhaps we..."

"RYOKEN-SAMA!"

What happened next was akin to a bomb exploding right into their faces: everyone jumped simultaneously as their hearts dropped at the sight of a disheveled pallid man who burst into the room, having almost broken the door down.

"Aso-san!" Spectre gasped as he instinctively tightened his grip, cradling the baby boy who began wailing as soon as the overwhelming noise struck.

"What happened?!" Ryoken knew immediately that something was deadly wrong as he had never seen the man trembling and panicking _that_ much ever before.

"C-catastrophe!!" Aso could hardly breathe as he clutched his chest, his eyes were bulged, giving him an unusually wild look, a cornered animal's one.

"Wha..?" neither Kyoko not Genome could move, as their comrade's expression of pure terror froze them down to their very bones.

"I-I-Interpol!" the man exclaimed, gasping for air while his heart drummed. "Th-they... They are..!"

"...Here?" Ryoken bit his lips and clenched his own fists; he already knew what was coming.

"Did they track us down after all..?" Kyoko whispered, half-consciously putting her hands together in a prayer gesture; she was never religious.

"Can we evacuate?" the only voice that wasn't shaking belonged to Pandor as she enquired.

"...No chance," Aso shook his head roughly. "They have us surrounded already!"

Dead silence fell within the room. It was so thick and suffocating that everyone could feel it filling their lungs pretty much for real. It creeped its way into their muscles and bones, paralyzing them, turning their limbs icy cold and heavy. The whole universe around them seemed to lose all colour and light with horrifying speed.

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen."

Voice which was colder than death gods' own hit everyone with a tsunami of lifeless frost.

Ryoken, the former leader of the world-infamous terrorists' group, looked at his comrades, _his family_ , with eyes of a dead fish.

"It's over?" he asked no-one but stiffened air.

His own tears that flowed down his cheeks at the sight of deadly pale Spectre... and their long-awaited dearest wish that kept crying and writhing in his arms as if he felt the inevitable end.

Their beloved baby son.

" _We didn't even have a chance to name you._.."

Ryoken's heart shattered to never be restored again.

~~~

It was yet another ordinary day at a local hospital. Nurses, as usual, gathered in their small comfortable office for a lunch break.

"Hey-hey, Takamine-san?" one of the youngest nurses kept chirping to her senpai.

"What is it, Yamada-kun?" the older woman looked at her energetic college.

"Have you heard the latest hot news! "A decade Later The Legendary Knights of Hanoi Have Been Finally Captured!"

"Um, okay?" Takamine was clearly not as entirely excited as her kohai.

"Okay?!" the younger woman gaped at her. "Senpai, it's international news! Every TV and Internet broadcast that actually has some self-respect talked about the topic!"

"I'm sorry," Takamine took a sip of her tea. "I haven't been keeping up with all the news lately. My head is already going crazy with all my family stuff. And also, who exactly are those knights of something? Some religious sect?"

Yamada gasped so loudly that her own tea almost got spilled all over her clothes.

"Takamine-san! They're the most dangerous cyber terrorist group ever! Ten years ago they caused a _tremendous_ uproar in Link VRAINS, no, entire Internet! I was finishing my elementary school back then, but I can still remember how dangerous it was. My parents forbade me to log in for weeks!"

"Sounds like a huge deal... I was never into those games, neither online nor offline, so I don't really remember any of it."

"There had been rumours circulating," a third nurse, the oldest of three, entered the room, "that those "knights" not only aimed to disrupt entertainment platforms like Link VRAINS, but crash the entire Network."

"Huh?!" this time around Yamada did succeed in spilling her drink. "But Network has been humanity's _everything_ even all those years ago! If they were to destroy it..."

"Our entire civilization would have shut down," Takamine concluded grimly.

"No way!"

"Every traffic, welfare and life-support system is connected to Network," the third nurse furrowed her thick brows. "That one decade ago my son was connected to artificial lung ventilation due to accident... whenever I think of what could have happened if those scums succeeded in whatever crazy plan they had..."

"I hope they rot in jail forever!" the youngest nurse squeaked as she wiped herself.

"Wakabayashi-senpai?" Takamine looked at the oldest colleague. "How is that patient of yours doing? The woman from ward 321?"

"Sogetsu-san?" the older nurse sighed heavily. "Still heavely depressed. That pregnancy of hers had been so desirable, so cherished... to think that it ended in her child being stillborn."

"Was it a boy?" Yamada asked timidly.

"How do you know?" Wakabayashi-senpai looked at her.

"A-ah, I don't. Just assumed."

"Well," the oldest nurse smiled softly, "at least I'm going to give the Sogetsu family some good news tonight."

"Really?!/?" both younger nurses eyed their senpai greedily.

"When those "knights" were arrested, police found a newborn boy on board of their ship."

"Wha?!" Yamada squeaked again. "Those bastards kidnapped a baby?!"

"Most likely so," the old nurse nodded. "Even though one of them, some Dr. Don't-Remember-His-Name, kept screaming how that child was "theirs" and that "plebs like us could never imagine what a breakthrough he committed to bring it into the world". Asylum cries to accept a madman like that, if you ask me."

"Hold on, Wakabayashi-senpai," Takamine frowned. "You cannot possibly mean... that child has been taken to our hospital?"

Senpai only gave another nod.

"And the boy... is going to be given to the Sogetsu family for adoption? Is that the plan?"

Yet another nod.

"For real?!" Yamada almost choked on her doughnut.

"Our Chief suggested the idea," Wakabayashi-senpai confirmed. "The Sogetsu family is wealthy and a well-known household.They have got everything and more to raise that poor infant."

"But he is connected to those criminals..." Yamada reminded meekly.

"There aren't any official documents to prove that. And the boy was carefully examined, even more than once. No pathologies have been discovered. He is a beautiful healthy baby... And, at least in my opinion, he _greatly_ resembles Sogetsu-san's late son. I was shocked as it was hard even for me to tell the difference."

"Awww, sounds like something from a fairytale, hehe!"

"Would be amazing if they agreed to take in this child," Takamine said. "Much, _much_ better life than grow among criminals."

"Freaking terrorists!" Yamada huffed and took a large bite of the doughnut.

"Indeed," Wakabayashi-senpai smiled. "More importantly though, are you willing to share this tasty stuff of yours with all of us?"

"Sure~!"

~~~

_Thursday, June the 7th, 20XX_

_Goha City_

_Greetings, dear diary. It is me, Spectre, again. It has been days since I turned to you, since I poured my feelings down onto your pages. I have been very busy these few months, too busy to occupy my head with unnecessary thoughts. Heh, I suppose this is what a pardoned criminal such as myself should feel?_

_Yes... I have got an anniversary today. Exactly one year since I have been given official pardon and released from prison. Unlike everyone else... I know it may sound strange, but I regret not causing any sort of mayhem that would have ended up in me receiving a life sentence like Aso-san, Kyoko-san, Genome-san and... Ryoken-sama._

_Those officials literally kicked me out of the penitentiary, not even allowed me to say last goodbyes to my own husband. We're separated now... forever. I'm not allowed to neither visit nor write him letters. What a price to pay for freedom I never wanted to begin with..._

_Ryoken-sama and I._

_Our bond._

_Our love._

_Our future._

_Our... dearest wish. Our precious son, the fruit of our love._

_Our family._

_All of it had faded away, into the past which we can never re-experience again. Every morning I wake up with that dull pain in my chest and moist eyes. Memories keep haunting me even in my dreams. There is no escape._

_I work as a clerk at a certain electronics shop. I hate this job because I was forced to do it as a part of my "rehabilitation" program. I despise it, but I cannot deny that it helps me to distract myself from modelling thousands and thousands scenarios in my head... thousands and thousands lives we could have lived if fate had not decided to put it all to such a cruel end._

_There are lots of kids visiting our shop daily, dear diary. I never liked kids much, but... whenever I think of our son, our dearest son, my heart cannot help but flutter with hope that one day, even if accidentally... I suppose I get my hopes too high, right?_

_You know, diary, there has actually been something that kept my mind unrest these last few days. Like I said, I never fancied kids, but today an amusing boy appeared at our threshold. I would say he was a sixth grader or somewhere around that age. Tall and dignified, he was also in charge of other kids. He must have been a Student Council President, no doubt. I could never mistake that aura of inborn leadership as... as it has always been something Ryoken-sama possessed. I know it sounds insane, but just for a moment when I looked into the boy's face and saw those beautiful features of his... haha, no. I am insane after all. I asked one of my co-workers about the boy, and she said it was Sogetsu Gakuto, the only heir of a local well-off family. People of status that high happen to cross paths with lowlifes like me only by pure accident. Miracles are not likely to happen in this world often, I know that for sure, and if they do, they can shatter at any time, too._

_I... I can only dream that our son ended up having a life akin to Sogetsu-kun's._

_After all, both Ryoken-sama and I wished for him nothing but happiness._

_We have always loved our baby boy._

_And always will._

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, you may be wondering where did this crazy head-canon came from? ^^'
> 
> *clear throat* First off, listen to Gakuto-kun's voice and the way he speaks! I personally cannot help but think that he sounds a lot like Spectre! Then his pose, arms behind his back, is Spectre's favourite one! Even the way he dresses (somewhat like a priest lol)  
> Not to mention he is SO dramatic!  
> And what about Ryoken's side of things? Gakuto-kun's purple hair gene could be easily inherited from Dr. Kogami! And let's not forget that Gakuto is a School Council President aka leadership position! Who was Revolver again, eh?
> 
> I KNOW all of this sounds crazy as hell, but I guess ya'll have to just bear with me, ok? ;P


End file.
